


Recovery

by Schuyler



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom and Dad and Jeannie were at the movies and Ferris, who was still recovering, had been ordered to stay in bed. Which he was. His parents had said nothing about inviting Cameron and Sloane to stay in bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

"So you're not gonna die, Ferris?" 

Nope, saved at the eleventh hour." Mom and Dad and Jeannie were at the movies and Ferris, who was still recovering, had been ordered to stay in bed. Which he was. His parents had said nothing about inviting Cameron and Sloane to stay in bed with him. 

"Good, because we were all for sure thinking you were gonna kick the big one, and that would have be awful." 

"Well, glad you're thinking of me." Ferris honestly didn't have the faintest idea who he was talking to. She was a freshman, and an important one, but he was distracted by Sloane at the end of the bed, stripping off her shirt and leaning back to let Cameron slide her jeans off. "But I can assure that I will be back in school tomorrow and totally healthy in time for the weekend." Now stripped to their underwear, Cameron and Sloane, in unison, turned on Ferris. Sloane nibbled gently on Ferris neck and Cameron slid his hands up under Ferris' shirt to tickle him. Ferris tried vainly to suppress the laughter. 

"Killer! There's gonna be a mondo party this weekend at Brad Jarret's house. His parents are in Cancun." 

Ferris couldn't help the little "oof" when Cameron tugged him down so that just his head rested on the propped pillows. "That," he was interrupted by Sloane's mouth on his own, which he quickly turned away from. "That sounds great." Suddenly, his buttons were all undone and Sloane's nails were raking up the center of his chest. He looked down and she gave him this gorgeous, feral grin before turning that beautiful mouth to kiss his surprised best friend, her hands going over his shoulders, pushing him upright so that she could straddle his lap. It took Cameron a moment to recover, but he did so admirably, wrapping his arms around her lower back and resting his hands against the bare skin between bra and panties. Ferris lifted his arm but they were just out of his reach. That's when he realized that the girl on the phone was still talking. 

"...like, four kegs and a band and all. And I'm pretty sure he hasn't invited anyone gross." 

"Yeah, that sounds great. I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." She probably said something else, but Ferris had already hung up the phone. 

Sloane twisted in Cameron's lap to face him and Cameron looked at Ferris as if he'd just been watching television or flipping through a magazine and not making out with Ferris' girlfriend. As if he wasn't wearing traces of dark red lipstick. "Hey, you're done." Ferris growled and leaned over to them.


End file.
